1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna apparatus, and more particularly relates to an antenna apparatus which includes a UWB antenna encased in an antenna case and is normally attached to another apparatus when used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless communication technologies using UltraWideBand (UWB) have gotten a lot of attention because of UWB's wide range of applications such as radar positioning and high capacity transmission. In 2002, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) of the United States approved the use of UWB in the frequency band between 3.1-10.6 GHz.
UWB is a transmission system which uses ultrawideband signals for communication. An antenna used for UWB must be capable of sending/receiving ultrawideband signals.
An antenna, which is composed of a base board and a power feeder, for use in the frequency band between 3.1-10.6 GHz approved by FCC has been proposed (non-patent document 1).
[Non-patent document 1] 2003 IEICE (The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers) General Conference, Mar. 22, 2003, Room B201, B-1-133: An Omnidirectional and Low-VSWR Antenna for the FCC-Approved UWB Frequency Band, Takuya Taniguchi and Takehiko Kobayashi (Tokyo Denki University).
An antenna as described above has a use for devices such as a personal computer and a mobile communication device, and there has been a demand for a more compact and thinner antenna.
In Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-160286 titled “Antenna Apparatus” filed by the same applicant as the present application, a compact and thin antenna for UWB is proposed.
To attach such an antenna to a device and to actually use the antenna, an easy-to-use antenna apparatus for adjusting the position of the antenna to achieve good reception is necessary.